2015
2015 is the year that a new Kenshuusei unit was formed and Berryz Koubou went on indefinite hiatus. Members *January 1: Morning Musume '14 becomes Morning Musume '15. *January 2: New Kenshuusei unit is formed. *March 3: Berryz Koubou goes on indefinite hiatus. Singles *January 14: Chinrenka - Ishii Rika (major debut) *February 4: Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu - ANGERME *March 4: Mayomayo Compass wa Iranai - StylipS *March 25: Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou - Country Girls *March ?: TBA - TBA *??: TBA - Morning Musume '15 Albums *January 21: Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box - Berryz Koubou (last) *February 18: 1 Let's say "Hello!" - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (general release) DVD Singles * TBA DVDs/Blu-rays ;January *January 7: Alo-Hello! 7 Morning Musume DVD (DVD, Blu-ray) *January 7: Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival (DVD) *January 21: S/mileage no Music V Collection 3 (DVD, Blu-ray) *January 23: Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (DVD) (H!P Fanclub) ;February *February 4: The Girls Live Vol.6 (DVD) *February 11: Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (DVD, Blu-ray) *February 25: Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ (DVD, Blu-ray) * February 27: Greeting ~Sasaki Rikako~ - Sasaki Rikako (Blu-ray) ;March *March 4: **℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ (DVD, Blu-ray) **Engeki Joshibu "Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty" - Juice=Juice (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.7 (DVD) **Iwai THE Possible Japan Tour 2014 ~8nen Kakarimashita wa~ (DVD, Blu-ray) *March 11: Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York (DVD) (General release) *March ??: Greeting ~Makino Maria~ - Makino Maria (Blu-ray) ;April *April 8: TBA - Sayashi Riho (Blu-ray) Concerts *January 2 - February 15: Hello! Project 2015 WINTER *February 28 - March 3: TBA (Berryz Koubou Final Concert Tour) *February 13 - March 8 :℃-ute Naruchika 2015 tour * March 8 - March 22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *March 14 - May 6: Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *March 14 - May 5: ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *March 21 - April 26: ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru *March 28 - March 29: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 *May 26 - TBA (ANGERME Nippon Budokan Concert) *June 11: TBA (℃-ute 10th Anniversary Concert) Events *January 7: Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2015 *January 19 - January 20: Berryz Koubou FC Event 2015 *January 21 - January 23: Berryz Koubou Fanclub Tour in Okinawa "Toraberryz.com FINAL!!" *January 23: Berryz Koubou Special Live Vol.2 @ COTTON CLUB *March 2 - March 3: Berryz Koubou 3 Getsu 3 Nichi Concert ga mireru ~Very Very Kandou Tour~ *March 6: Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai ~Otomomochi Zenin Shugo 2015~ *March 16: Morning Musume '15 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 4~ *March 28 - March 29: Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 Publications *February 25: Michishige Camera 2 ~ '14 Graduation~ *February 26: Berryz Kobo 2004-2015 - Berryz Koubou *March: TBA - Sayashi Riho Other *September 14: Morning Musume 18th Anniversary Event Category:2015